


The Many Loves of Samantha Carter

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels a little left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Loves of Samantha Carter

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through an old thread on GW last night and found this ficlet that I'd posted. I realized it was a missing piece of the One-Shot prompt series. Hope you like it! Prompt was Jealousy.

“Daniel.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Really?  You knew?”

“Well, there were times I definitely suspected.”

“Teal'c.”

“Yup.”

“Not surprised?”

“Not really.”

“Alright, the alien.”

“Which one?”

“All of them.  Really, sometimes you're as bad as Daniel.”

“Hmmph.  None were my type.”

“You have a type?”

“You don't?”

“Hammond.”

“Uh, sorry?”

“Not me, you!  I mean, well, me, but because you, ah hell.”

“Ah.”

“Ah?”

“Yes, ah.  As in ah, I see, I get it.”

“You do?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Then please explain it to _me_ , I'm starting to give myself a headache.”

“Ok, let's start with General Hammond.  Being friends with my dad, he got to see a side of me that you never will. Teal'c has a special sense for when I need him and is always there when I need a shoulder.  Daniel, well, I can talk about anything in the world with Daniel and he gets my excitement over things that are bright and shiny.  And you're upset because everyone, including the aliens, are able to do what they do for me."

“Makes me sound kinda like an ass for being jealous of them.”

“And, sometimes you are an ass, but Jack, you've never any need to be jealous.”

“But you do love them.”

“Yes.  But I am _in love_ with you.”

“Ah...So...?”

“I know just what will make you feel better about this whole thing."

"You do?"

"Yup.  C'mon, let's go find you some cake.”

 

 


End file.
